Color imaging employing an intermediate transfer roller is known. Where such printers may be large and confined in restricted environments, suitable imaging may be obtained. This invention makes possible small apparatus with excellent results for use in an office environment.
This invention defines a controlled resistivity of an intermediate roller operative under conditions which give a wide response window to provide stable imaging in an office environment. U.S. Pat. No. 5,187,526 to Zaretsky discloses intermediate roller having a defined resistivity, which resistivity is at most about one-half of that of this invention. U.S. Pat. No. 5,248,560 to Baker et al discloses an electrophotographic roller with resistivity controlled by a metal chloride filled polyurethane, while this invention employs different filler material.